Question: On Tuesday, Umaima walked to a school supply store in the morning and decided to buy a pencil for $2.13. Umaima handed the salesperson $2.16 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Umaima received. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ Umaima received $0.03 in change.